The Power Stealer (Revisited Series)
The Power Stealer is the eighth episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot The Rangers lead a drive to clean up Angel Grove. But, Lord Zedd has plans of his own and decides to create the Octophantom to capture the Rangers and their robotic friends in a magic jar and drain them of their powers. Now, the Rangers face a battle to keep their powers. Synopsis Several teens are in the Youth Center, getting ready for the cleanup drive in Angel Grove community. Trini, Zack, and Billy are among the teens. A television reporter is there as well and she, and her camera man, film the teens and the two robots. The television reporter talks to Zack about the cleanup drive. The television reporter tells the group that a strong rumor is going around that the Power Rangers, the Prince of Edenoi and his girlfriend will be there. Billy doesn't know what to say, Zack confirms saying they never met them, and Trini covers for them by telling the reporter that they wouldn’t know since they don't know the Power Rangers. The interview ends and the reporter thanks them. As everyone leaves for the cleanup drive, Bulk and Skull stay behind and check out the television reporter's equipment. The reporter comes up to them and asks what they are doing. Bulk & Skull claim they want to keep an eye on the equipment for her, she tells them they don't have to, and she’s got it covered. Bulk comes up with an idea - to film the Power Rangers at the park and then remove their helmets, thus revealing their identities. Lord Zedd is decides to take advantage of the Rangers need to keep things clean. So he decides to create the most hideous monster he can think of and creates the Octophantom, which is the cross between an octopus and an elephant. He plans to have the monster lure each of them away, trap them in a jar, and then drain them of their powers and life force. At Angel Grove Park, Tommy, Kimberly, Alpha, Delta, and Jason are cleaning up with several other teens. The camera man has arrived, and starts interviewing Tommy. Putties and Octophantom arrive and everyone starts running. The three rangers begin to fight the putties, unaware that the camera left behind, is recording. Tommy is the first to realize it is a trap. Kimberly finds Tommy is in trouble and warns Jason. They all morph to fight the puttiess and the monster. Several putties grab a hold of Green Ranger, and the monster opens his jar, and pulling him into it. Red Ranger, Alpha Ranger and Pink Ranger try to help, but they are too late; the monster escapes with the trapped Green Ranger. The Red Ranger then contacts Zordon to inform him what happened. They then ask him to contact the others, and have them meet in the command center. After everyone has left the park, Bulk & Skull approach the camera. They realized the camera has been recording the Rangers in action so they take the tape. At the command center, the remaining Rangers are filled in. Billy tries to search for Tommy, using the data, but he is unable to locate him. Meanwhile, Green Ranger is being held captive in one of Lord Zedd's dimensions. The alarm goes off. The Octophantom is back and defacing park property in order to lure the Rangers out. The Rangers suit up and head off to battle the monster. As the Rangers battle the monster. Blue Ranger realizes it is a trap and tries to warn the others. But they are too set on saving Tommy. From the sidelines the Blue Ranger and Alpha Ranger watch the fight trying to figure out the monster's weakness. He comes to the conclusion that the monster is very vain. The monster manages to trap Pink, Yellow, Red, and Black Rangers in his jar. Blue Ranger and Alpha Ranger return to the command center. Billy begins working on the device to trap the monster, while Alpha goes back into action. Alpha Ranger soon finds the monster and they battle. Yellow, Black, Red, Green, and Pink Rangers are held captive above the battle, guarded by putties. The Alpha Ranger fights the Octophantom with all his might but is slowly loosing the battle. Just when the Alpha Ranger is about to be sucked into the jar, the Power Lance attacks out of nowhere making the monster lose the jar. The Blue Ranger is back with the device which Alpha Ranger uses. The device is actually a mirror disguised as a shield, to distract the monster. Blue Ranger is sent to fight the putties and release the Rangers. Green Ranger is very weak and despite his protesting is sent back to the Command Center by the Blue Ranger. The Octophantom grows, and the Rangers call for their zords to form the Thunder Megazord. The Rangers destroy the Octophantom. At the Youth Center, everyone is enjoying the buffet set up for the success of the clean-up drive. Alpha thanks Billy for his help. Kimberly fills in the others on Tommy's condition. She tells him his powers are still weak, but he will be okay. Bulk & Skull walk in triumphantly and announce they have a tape of the Power Rangers' identities from the park. The Rangers become concerned. Bulk tries to put the tape in, but Alpha blocks the VCR with his hand. Zack quickly takes the tape and the Rangers tell Bulk & Skull that they need a label for such an important tape. Zack comes back with a different and switches tapes with Billy. Zack then hands Bulk & Skull a different tape. Bulk places the tape in, and it's a tape of 90s cartoons. Bulk is upset, but Skull wants him to keep it down because he wants to watch the show. The Rangers and even Alpha and Delta, share a laugh of relief knowing their identities are safe once more. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited